For the Love of Cats!
by ScarTerror The Fallen
Summary: Doesn't it seem strange to give your pets human names? If a pet has a human name stuff like this happens!


**I forgot to post this after the December monthly prompt!**

 **The prompt was "Pet" and I actually made two...but the other one I want to make a full fledged story.**

 **Enjoy this one for now!**

* * *

"Meow."

"Yes, I know."

"Meow!"

"I said I know!"

"Mreeoooowww!"

"I said I know Elsa!" Anna yelled as she and the cat on her desk had a stare off. Ice blue eyes bore into teal ones. The redheads eyes flicked to the class of water she had next to her laptop. The cat's paw twitched.

"Elsa, don't you dare," Anna said as she flicked her eyes back up to the cats. She saw this gleam in those ice blue eyes, pure evil she would describe it as.

"Mreow," the cat said lowly as she pushed the glass off the edge. Anna moved to catch it, she managed to stop the glass from shattering on the floor, but its contents were already all over her feet.

Anna grits her teeth and slowly looked back to the cat. If looks could kill…

"Run," she said softly and the cat immediately sprinted down the hall and into the bedroom. Anna sighed and placed the glass back on the table before grabbing a nearby blanket and dropping it on the floor. She used her feet to move the fabric around, soaking up the water as she dried her feet in the process.

She sighed and stood, heading into the kitchen to do what the cat expected of her. Feeding her.

Anna stared at the can of fancy cat food. She knew what would happen. After opening the can and scooping out a decent amount of the wet cat food into the cat bowl, Elsa would take one whiff of it before yelling at her again.

She could save herself the trouble and just cook up some fish for the cat, or chicken. She swears the cat eats better than her on most days. Why does she even bother buying cat food?! Why does she even put up with that animals abuse?

She blinks when she feels soft fur against her legs. Looking down she sees Elsa had woven herself around and in between her legs. The feline was looking up to her with the sweetest eyes and the most beautiful face.

She felt her heart melt.

 _Right, that's why._

Anna rolled her eyes and picked the fluff ball up.

"I can't stay mad at you!" She cooed to the cat. Elsa pawed her face and meowed. This one sweet and soft.

"One meow for fish and two meows for chicken," Anna smiled to her.

"Mreow!" Elsa called and Anna giggled. She placed the white cuddle beast down on the counter before turning to the fridge. Elsa watched the human work and move about to make her some dinner.

It took Anna a really long time to prepare the perfect meal for Elsa. She thinks Elsa knows what she's doing, because she never complains at how long she takes in preparing her meals.

The plate barely touches the counter top before Elsa has her face buried in it. She's purring loudly as she eats, her tail swaying with a bounce.

Anna smiled and stroked the snow white fur. It was soft and so fluffy. Sometimes she wondered if the poor thing ever felt overheated during summer, but she sure was happy when it was winter. Her fur protecting herself from the harsh cold.

Once Elsa was done she sat up and looked up to the redhead as she licked her lips. Anna smiled and took the plate away.

She just stared at her cat as Elsa started cleaning her face. First licking her paw before rubbing it down and over her snout and ears.

After cleaning herself thoroughly the cat jumped down and trotted over to the door, where she gave another of her annoyed calls.

"Yea, yea you want to go see your girlfriend," Anna grumbled and let the cat out. She sighed as her ball of white fluff sprinted to the house across the street.

Anna couldn't help but smile and wave as the door opened and the owner of the house let the cat inside. She could see the woman blush from all the way over here as she waved back.

It seemed like only yesterday the two had met.

 _~Flashback~_

Anna was pacing the length of her living room as she nibbled on her nails in worry. Her cat, her precious Elsa was missing! The ball of fluff has never been gone longer than a few hours at most ever since she got her a few years ago. So her mind was thinking off all the awful things that could have happened!

Elsa had been missing for over 12 hours now! Where could her kitty be?!

Her head snapped to the door as there was a knock and she rushed to open it. She knew getting the cat chipped was a good idea!

Anna pulled the door open and immediately stumbled as something ran through her legs. She managed to catch herself before she could bump into the person standing at her door. Once she looked up her eyes widened. The most beautiful of blue eyes were looking back at her.

The woman standing in front of her flicked her eyes into the house and she startled.

"Anna, get out of there! This is not your house!" She called and Anna blinked.

"Um, yes this is my house," she said and the woman blinked before looking back to her.

"Oh uh, no sorry I mean my cat, she ran inside," the woman explained and Anna frowned.

"Mreow!"

"You found my cat! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know what I'd do without Elsa in my life!" Anna cheered as she took her cat from the woman's arms and hugged her close.

The cat complained before scrambling out Anna's arms and running into the house.

"You're cats name is E-Elsa?" The woman asked and Anna nodded, smiling brightly.

"Th-that's my name," the woman smiled shyly and Anna's eyes widened.

"No way! That is so bizarre!" Anna grinned and Elsa nodded.

"Wait, didn't you say your cat was named Anna?" She asked tilting her head and Elsa nodded again.

"That's my name! Wow this is so weird!" Anna chirped and felt her cheeks flush.

"Y-yea a little, um, so I found your cat in my backyard playing with my cat and I didn't think anything of it, until I saw you looking in your front yard for her," Elsa said rubbing the back of her neck.

"No wonder she's a little dirty," Anna hummed as she looked back into the house, seeing the two cats chasing each other around. The other cat, called Anna, was ginger.

"Wait, I don't remember you, I'd have remembered a beautiful woman living close to me," Anna smiled cheekily and Elsa blushed as she fidgeted with her hands, her shoulder scrunched up almost to her ears.

"I-I just recently moved here," she whispered before grabbing onto a platinum braid and fiddling with it.

"Welcome to the neighborhood then Elsa," Anna smiled and the woman smiled back.

 _~End Flashback~_

Anna smiled at the memory before going to continue some work. This was a great way to get a ton of things done without her cat laying over her laptop, keeping her from working.

Maybe she could try baking something and take it over to Elsa. Have their own little bonding time while their cats played. This was a great opportunity to get to know the shy older woman some more and maybe they could be more than friends. Who knows?

* * *

 **Cute right?**

 **Haha, well see ya'll when I see ya'll!**

 **Remember, unless said otherwise, prompts are just one shots...unless convinced otherwise, haha.**

 **X3**


End file.
